1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fuel door systems, and more particularly to a fuel door assembly for a motor vehicle or other equipment fueled by gasoline or other liquid fuels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many vehicles utilize a fuel door assembly including a fuel door which covers an opening in the body of the vehicle to provide a cosmetically appealing cover over the gas cap. Typically, the fuel door assembly will include a housing, a fuel door and a closing mechanism. The closing mechanism keeps the fuel door closed when the vehicle is not being fueled to minimize any negative impact on the appearance of the vehicle due to the fuel door. Unfortunately, such assemblies are often relatively expensive to manufacture, include numerous parts, and are difficult and time consuming to assemble.
One aspect of the present invention is an improved fuel door assembly. The assembly includes a housing, a fuel door and a closing mechanism. Advantageously, the assembly is particularly adapted to be inexpensively manufactured out of a minimum of parts, and to be quickly and easily assembled.
In accordance with one preferred embodiment a fuel door assembly comprises a housing that defines an axis of rotation and has a moveable retaining surface that is biased toward the axis of rotation, and a fuel door received in the housing and rotatable about the axis of rotation between a closed position and an open position. The fuel door has a first cam surface and a second cam surface. The retaining surface contacts the first cam surface and urges the fuel door toward the closed position when the fuel door is at the closed position, and contacts the second cam surface and urges the fuel door toward the open position when the fuel door is at the open position.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment a fuel door assembly comprises a housing that has first and second hinge bearings, each of which has an inward-facing open end. The hinge bearings are axially aligned so as to define an axis of rotation. The housing also has a moveable retaining surface that faces the open ends of the first and second hinge bearings and is biased toward the axis of rotation. The fuel door assembly also has a fuel door with a lever portion and first and second axle portions. The fuel door is received in the housing such that the first and second axle portions are journaled to the first and second hinge bearings, the fuel door thus being rotatable about the axis of rotation between a closed position and an open position. The retaining surface retains the fuel door in the housing by contacting and applying a biasing force to the lever portion so as to urge the first and second axle portions against the first and second hinge bearings.
In accordance with yet another preferred embodiment a method of assembling a fuel door to a housing comprises installing first and second axle portions of the fuel door in first and second hinge bearings of the housing, and permitting an outwardly biased retaining surface of the housing to contact a lever portion of the fuel door and thereby urge and retain the first and second axle portions in the first and second hinge bearings.
In accordance with still another preferred embodiment a fuel door assembly comprises a housing that defines an axis of rotation and has a moveable retaining surface that is biased toward the axis of rotation. A fuel door is received in the housing and is rotatable about the axis of rotation between a closed position and an open position. The fuel door has a first cam surface and a second cam surface. The retaining surface contacts one of the first cam surface and the second cam surface to maintain the angular position of the fuel door when the fuel door is in either the open position or the closed position.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described herein above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.